


One thing Chloe Decker really loved

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluuuuuff, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Wings, bed, chloe x lucifer, let's hope, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: One thing Chloe Decker really loved to do was tracing with her finger the profile of Lucifer's scars, when he was lying on his belly and naked on the bed after a healthy and natural exercise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Do you know what I thought when I first met you? That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve." || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157621973168/deckerstar-and-this-quote-do-you-know-what-i)

One thing Chloe Decker really loved to do was tracing with her finger the profile of Lucifer's scars, when he was lying on his belly and naked on the bed after a healthy and natural exercise.  
Every time she was afraid of his reaction even if after all this time it was routine.  
She always tried to touch only the skin outside without undermined the sensitive part, but sometimes her finger slipped and she kept caressing the inside.  
She could perceive the wrinkles under her fingertip, she felt the skin smoother and how he tensed his muscles every time she lifted the finger to restart her caress.  
Lying near Lucifer, Chloe opened her hand and rested her palm to one of his scar. She closed her eyes as she rubbed his skin with her thumb.  
“Do you know what I thought when I first met you?” Lucifer said with his eyes closed. “That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve.”  
Chloe didn't reply, she just enjoyed his voice.  
It was true.  
She was his Achilles' heel, the mystery behind his vulnerability and the only one immune to his charm.  
“Even now, after spending all this time with you,” he kept going on. “I’m still amazed at the depths of your strength.”  
Chloe opened her eyes.  
“And your heart.”  
Lucifer did the same and looked at her.  
“And your hotness.”  
Chloe laughed and he followed her.  
“You know I can say exactly the same thing, right?”  
She shifted her position and came closer to his face.  
“Do you?” He asked.  
“It's not that you are an open book, I had to try a lot of combinations to open your lock.” Chloe sat up and giving him her back she enveloped herself in the blankets.  
“How philosophical, detective.” He joked and he turned to lay supine.  
“You know it's true.” She replied rotating her head to look at him over her shoulder.  
“I know.”  
They stayed silent for minutes.  
“And now?” She demanded then.  
“Now let's go to eat something,” he replied pulling himself up in a sitting position.  
“No, I mean...” Chloe stopped him and put a hand on his arm to block him from leaving. “Am I still a mystery?”  
“Yes.” Lucifer affirmed. “And you will always be.”  
He smiled to her and Chloe rested her forehead on his shoulder.  
“Let's go to prepare something,” she said looking up at him. “Rather, you'll go to cook something while I just lay here and relax.”  
She pushed him out of the bed and she stretched out leaving her body falling down on the mattress.  
“I've bought those Italian brioches you like with coffee.” Lucifer told her after leaving the room.  
“Cornetto?” She demanded raising her voice to be heard.  
“Yes!”  
His voice came low, covered by the sound of water and flatware.  
“Well, you're not so bad yourself, Lucifer!” Chloe shouted. “At the end you're strong too,” she continued with a lower tone. “You have a big heart,” she went on almost sotto voce. “And you're surely hot.” She ended under her breath.  
“Did you say something?” He demanded peeking out of the door frame.  
“Nope.” She smiled.


End file.
